


In His Shoes

by BruceWayne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruceWayne/pseuds/BruceWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale wants Scott to be prepared for the attack of the alphas but he is going too far with his training. He has gone to the point where he must learn a lesson by being in Scott's shoes as being a new werewolf, dealing with high school, friends, and family. Derek must learn what it is like to be in Scott's shoes or risk never going back to his world where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Human

His lips were parted as his breath was fleeing from his lungs, his chest was moving rapidly, and his eyes were shut as he tried to abolish every thought about the pain that was throbbing throughout his entire body. God damn did it hurt. Never in his life would he think that this would hurt so bad. The years of playing lacrosse had disappeared and all that was left was the memories of when he was nothing but a loser. His asthma acting up because he was walking too quickly in the woods, or when he could only make it as second string on the team. That was what it felt like to suffocate, and all those memories coming back to him of when he felt powerless.

“Get up, Scott. Get up, Scott!” The repeated words bounced off his heightened hearing as he heard the footsteps of Derek Hale coming closer to him. He could tell by the way that his shirt was off, and his obnoxious scent of musk from his broken home mixed with his sweat.

“Give me a minute.” Scott gasped out as he tried to gather his strength to get off the ground. There wasn't a scratch on his body, but he was soaked with sweat. His shorts were sticking to his legs as they pulled at his leg hair. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and his shirt was off as he had to tear it off in the feeling that it was constricting him.  
“There isn't a minute when it comes to the alphas.”

The words fell flat against Scott's ear drums as he heard only silence. That was when he felt the fist against his stomach. It wasn't hard. Of course it wasn't. But when he is near death from the extreme training that Derek had him under it was as if Derek threw a titanic boulder on top of a frail child. Scott coughed at the punch, and turned his head to the side to vomit on the ground. The stench had hit him full force, and he had to quickly turn his head to the side. A stream of yellow flowing from his mouth, as he gazed up at the sky in a haze.

Derek had walked away from the other werewolf. He had walked away from him as soon as he punched the other because he knew that his rage had gotten to him again. As soon as his flesh had felt the pulsating muscles of Scott, he had known. He knew that he had crossed the line. Scott was young, but so was he when the alphas had shown up. Viscous, brutal, merciless. He had to prepare Scott to the best of his abilities because if he didn't then there was no one that could prepare for Scott the tragedy that was imminent.

The black-haired male had walked a good pace away from Scott as he stood alone in the woods. He couldn't feel guilty about what was going on with Scott because he had to prepare. He had to make sure that no one else would die. He had to dominate. He had to protect. He had to.

“Going a bit hard on him. Don't you believe so?” Came the question that echoed in his head like a whisper. The alpha had turned around to try to find the location of the voice but no one was there. There wasn't a smell that was lingering, there wasn't a noise that could be heard, there was just him alone. Utterly alone.

“Stop looking. You won't be able to find me. Answer me. Don't you believe that you are pushing him too much?” It was a female. Derek had glared at his surroundings as he had to have something to show how he disapproved of the woman playing mind games with him. He had to answer the question though because who knew what else she could do if he could get inside his head.

“No.” He stated firmly, and trying to keep his answers as short as possible. He didn't know if she could twist his words around, and end up making him say something he would forever regret.

“Really? Not even a little?”

“No.”

“Short for words, aren't you. A bit disappointing, but you'll be back.” That was when Derek's eyes had widen and he looked around. His eyes flashing red for a moment as he looked around for any sign that someone, anyone, was around him. His eyes dashed towards any movement that the wind produced, and he tried to find anything that would indicate something of someone. Just as he was about to give up. A split second of a thought that perhaps nothing was going to happen. He turned his attention to the right, and as he turned he suddenly felt a brick slam into him. Down he went as he hit the cold floor. His eyes closed as he was instantly knocked out. Derek's head was tilted to the side, and he had a peaceful look on his face for once. The corner of his chest was moving slowly, mouth was slightly turned, and his eyelids provided a blanket to his tired eyes.

When suddenly they snapped open. His pupils dilated, and he gasped. Where am I? Was the first question that came to his mind as he looked around the forest in the dead of night. The leaves and sticks cracked under him as he jumped up. Looking around he was still in the same forest and that brought him some comfort as he thought that he was knocked out. He started taking steps forward to go back to his house to figure out who knocked him out when he started to hear dogs barking.

He turned his attention towards the barking dogs that were still on the road leading into the forest, and that was when he saw the flashing lights of a police car. Shit. He thought as the overwhelm of guilt hit him like a brick, and he took off running into the forest. What did he do this time? Did Scott set him up for something? Did he have to take the fall for someone? His mind was rushing at a million miles as he was coming up with all the solutions in order for him to escape from the cops and try to find Scott to find out what is up. But as Derek was running through the forest he had started to feel out of breath and it was only after a few short yards. What? He thought as he fell to the ground and started to go into a hacking cough. His chest was tightening, his throat was closing, and his heart was racing at a million miles per second. How was this happening to him? He thought as continued to cough when he felt someone jump next to him.  
“Dude. Take your inhaler.” It was a girl's voice and it was one that he recognized. Derek thought as he tried to sit up to look at her, but he couldn't see her at all with the coughing fit that he was having. Was this really an asthma attack? He didn't have asthma! He was a werewolf! If he...no.

As Derek was coming to the conclusion that he was having an asthma attack; the girl dug though his jacket to find his inhaler to give it to him. She shoved it into his mouth and pressed down on the end of the inhaler to force him to take the god damn thing, and as soon as the wave of his medicine hit his lungs he started to feel a lot better. He grabbed the end of the inhaler to then put in his pocket, and he looked up at the girl who was glaring at him. Her brown hair curled but it was in a slight messy array as if she had run. Her countenance was that of a scolding mother.  
Meanwhile, Derek's eyes had widen in slight fear at who he was looking at.

“Allison?” The male questioned and Allison rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, who do you think I was? The murder? Dude, don't scare me like that again. Why didn't you take your inhaler? You were practically a fish out of water when I got here.”

“What?” Derek spat out in disbelief to who was talking to him in his concern. Didn't Allison hate him for biting her mother? She went after Erica and Boyd that night. What was she doing? Derek's head was full of questions as he notably wanted to just go home and figure it out in the morning of Scott and Allison kissed and made up. But that wasn't going to happen as the flashlights were coming closer, and that was when Allison grabbed on to Derek's hand to pull him up from the forest floor. She then took off a head of him in another direction and out of instinct he took off into in the direction of his house. Thanks? He mentally thought as he didn't know what to say at all.

He continued to keep running until he started to feel light-headed again. Again? What the hell! He growled as he had to stop, put his hands on his knees for a few seconds, and then grab the inhaler from his jacket. Taking the object he shook it and put it to his lips when he was knocked to the ground by a group of deer that was fleeing from something. The dark-haired male got to the ground and covered his head so that the hooves wouldn't smash against it. The deer continued to flee from some animal for a while and it left Derek some time to question why he was turning human. He was born a werewolf and thus he didn't have these sort of problems as a kid. Why was it kicking in now? Was he going through some change? Was it a sign that the alphas were close? Did they do something to him? All the questions ran through his mind while he was starting to feel the tightness in his chest again. Fuck. He needed that inhaler.

As the last deer jumped over him the dark-haired male had started to crawl on his hands and knees. Putting his hands against the dirt to look for the inhaler that he had no idea where it came from. Why was it in his jacket? That was his last thought as he then put his hand on something cold...and smooth. The dark-haired male looked over and saw that it was a guy laying in the dirt. Without a second thought Derek knew that this was a murder as he had seen enough lifeless eyes staring into his soul. The male stood up to inspect the body as the male did have the wide eyes in surprise, but as Derek started to look south of the naked body he saw the shredded torso. The male took a step back away from the corpse as he didn't want anywhere near it.

His first instinct wasn't that this was horrible, or cruel, or anything inhumane because all his life he had to see that. He had to see his family burn in a fire and to live with that guilt that they burned. They were all gone because of him. But he had his sister at least. His sister was what kept him going at times, but then she was the last one to go. Died because of his uncle...The male thought when he remembered that he was looking for something and he should find that item quick or else he could die. Damn it. Derek thought as he went back for searching the item again. He took a step back away from the corpse only to lose his balance at the side of the hill. Stumbling backwards he fell down the hill. Rolling around until he finally landed at the bottom in another trail that lead to his house. He laid there for a moment as his asthma was getting to him along with the pain of him being thrashed around by nature.

Why did it hurt? Right. Being human...

Just then Derek could hear the low growling of an animal behind him. Fuck. The male thought as he pushed himself off the ground and took off running down the trail. He grabbed on to a log that was in his way and jumped over it swiftly. Yet no matter how far he ran he felt his asthma beat him to his demise. Derek's throat was closing and he could feel the gasping for air when he fell to the ground. His mind started to kick in that this was a wolf that could smell how hurt he was from falling down the hill, or it was some bear cubs that he fell too close to. God damn it! Why was this happening to him!

The male grabbed on to a stick to hoist himself up. He had to keep moving. There was no way that he was going to die here. He would die in his house if he had to. Derek hoisted himself up by propping a thick stick against him. By doing this he started to gain his confidence back that there wasn't something out there to get him. That the animal had left, but he was suddenly bit in the side by a pair of two strong jaws. He yelled in the pain that was surging through his body. The human side that was brought upon had made him so weak that a bite from an animal could make him yell. The thousand bolts of electricity that had ran through his body hadn't made him yelp nor the strength of the alpha when he was thrown against a building. Nothing could make him yell when he was a werewolf, but now that he was in this human body the pain was incredulous.

Derek reached up with all of his strength to punch the animal in the snout, and then took off running as his adrenaline had kicked in. The male ran across the forest towards the road as at least there would be people there to help him. Perhaps he could call for Peter. Anything at all as he didn't understand what the fuck was going on. As he reached the pavement the male had fallen down on the side of the road. His vision was going blurry from his asthma, and he pulled out his phone. Looking through his contacts he didn't have...anyone. Allison, Deaton, Laura, Sheriff. Where was Peter? Who was Allison? Derek thought as his hand landed on the only person he knew. Laura. He pressed the button and held the phone up to his ear. He was going to die giving one last call to his sister.

“Sis...I'm by the forest, and I think...I think...” He whispered out just as he started to close his eyes.

The next thing he knew was that someone was opening his mouth and giving him his inhaler. Putting the item into his mouth to give him his medicine. He nodded towards the person who gave it to him. His vision was still blurry, and he smiled at them. “Thanks.” Derek said as he started to be able to breathe freely, and his vision was clearing up as he blinked a few times. He saw the person move away from him and he stood up with the feeling of a thousand knives jabbing into him.

“Thank God I found out. I had 911 dialed just in case.” It was a woman. He...knew that voice. Derek quickly turned to look at the woman who was talking to him and he instantly knew her. The way that she was looking at him with a stern voice and look. The way that her dark hair is up in a messy bun, and that she was in her pajamas. Derek's eyes burned for a moment as he couldn't fathom who he was seeing.

“Laura?”


	2. Being Confused

“Here you go. Some cookies straight out of the oven.” The young girl said as she sat down a plate of cookies right in front of Derek who was just staring at her the whole time. There was an innocence to his appearance as he stared at the woman who gave him a quirked eyebrow in confusion. Derek was lost in his thoughts as he looked upon Laura as she was alive and she was well. A mess bun, and pajama clothes as she was about to go to bed before coming to Derek's rescue. Then there was the fact that her skin was tan, her teeth were perfect, he brown eyes were alive, and she was blinking, and breathing, and smiling, and moving. The dark-haired male had to look away as the girl was staring at him like he was loosing it. 

“Fine. You got me. It came right out of the Chips Ahoy box, but you know it's the love that was put into it.” The girl said as she grabbed on to one of the cookies to pop into her mouth. She gently laid a hand over her mouth as she went to grab the gallon of milk from the fridge. She then grabbed a cup to pour the milk while Derek just watched as she moved around. Laura was suppose to be dead. She wasn't suppose to be pouring herself a glass of milk while having cookies with him. She used to the be the alpha, and she used to be dead. 

“Dude. Stop staring at me. Is there something wrong with me? Are you really OK?” The girl asked as she was fed up with Derek being quite and staring at her like he had seen heaven. Laura came back over to Derek and placed two glasses next to them. 

“Ye-yeah. I'm fine. Just feel like I'm...having a dream.” The dark haired male had to catch his breath as he looked over at Laura who was still eating the plate of cookies while Derek didn't even touch anything. He wasn't the one for liking sweets but it was something that Laura liked and he remembered talking to her while eating food. Her behavior wasn't unusual but what was she doing here? Alive? Derek wondered as she then asked him a question. 

“What kind?” She questioned and Derek shrugged. 

“I don't know. Good I guess.” 

“Well that's about to change. You're grounded. Now finish your cookies and go straight to bed. You have school in the morning, and I have work.” Laura whispered the last part as at that time she realized that she had to wake up in six hours to get ready. She on the other hand didn't feel the same as Derek. That there was something weird going on like a dream. He must of really hit his head or something back there. Laura thought as she grabbed on to her glass and placed it in the sink. 

“You can't ground me?” Derek questioned the woman as Laura never had to ground him before, and he was old enough to not be in school. Perhaps this was a dream...a memory mixing in with a dream. Something along that lines because he could feel the reality of this dream as everything he touched he could remember, and everything he heard or saw he could turn his head and it still be there. Maybe he was dead. Maybe this was heaven for him. 

“You're sixteen, and since you chose to live with me instead of mom and dad, you are grounded.” Laura stated as she walked out of the kitchen; waving at Derek in a pretentious demeanor. The dark haired male smile as Laura walked away without another word and the male looked down at the plate of cookies. He didn't take one but instead just looked down at them as they were really from the box. Picking up the plate he then put the rest of the cookies back into the box, and then placed the plate into the sink with the rest of the dishes that were beginning to pile up. Derek looked at the dishes for a moment as he thought that he wanted to hang on to this memory for as long as possible. Laura was alive. 

Picking up a plate the male began to do the dishes. The night was getting to him as he wanted to go to bed but he started to believe that if he fell asleep now then he would wake up without her. It was very sappy to think that way but sue him for wanting to have something in his life. For wanting to hold on to something for just a few more minutes or hours. Laura was gone and she was going to stay gone. Peter had killed her, he had to bury her, he had planted the wolfs-bane around her body. He was the one that had to carry her corpse away. Derek placed the last dish in the holder and grabbed the towel to squeeze it. He held it tightly as he wanted to hang on to this fantasy for just a while longer. 

Yet he had to sleep and it was coming at him like a bolt of lightening. The dark-haired sat the towel on the counter as he walked out of the kitchen. This wasn't their house? Derek questioned as he walked through the area and the house was very different from the burned down building. Well before it was burned down it was still different. It was nice, but it was the same which made him question again if this was a dream. Was he poisoned? He thought as he looked at the pictures of on the wall. It wasn't photographs but instead paintings that could be found at garage sales. The male headed towards the stairs to walk up them, and then went through the doors to find his supposing, 'bedroom'. 

Eventually Derek found his room and looked at the bed. He didn't remove his clothing, he didn't turn on the lights to see what laid around him, he didn't even take off his shoes. Instead he shut the door and laid on top of the bed. His eyes closing instantly.

The next thing that he knew was that he was being shouted at. Derek's eyes snapped open once again and he pushed himself off the bed to quickly turn to whoever was shouting at him. It was in fact Laura who was putting in one of her earrings, and shouting at her brother to get dressed for school. Derek was confused more so than ever as he thought that this was a dream and Laura was suppose to be gone. He should be in the forest or in his house. What was he doing still here with Laura yelling at him to get ready for school? The woman had grabbed on to Derek's shirt to drag him over to a dresser and tapped it. 

“Get ready. You have five minutes, or I am locking the door with you outside stark naked!” She scoffed at her brother that was showing still the same intelligence as of yesterday. Today Laura was dressed in some nice clothes that meant she was defiantly going to work. He turned to look at hid dresser that was full of clothes and he didn't know what to do. Should he go to school? Should he stay home? What should he do? The male thought as he didn't know what to do but when Laura shouted at him that he had three minutes he quickly changed out of his clothes. He had grabbed a pair of black pants, a gray shirt, and threw on his jacket. Derek then ran downstairs were Laura was standing at the door. Her finger on her watch and she was tapping her foot. 

“Great. With thirty seconds to spare. Want some breakfast? Well that was thirty seconds. Let's go.” Laura was in such a hurry that Derek couldn't remember when she actually cared about work before. The dark haired male thought as he walked down the stairs and out the door with Laura. There was one car for her and she climbed into the car. 

“See you tonight!” She called out and Derek rolled his eyes. Of course she would push him out of the house only to have her drive off without him. The male started to walk down the steps only when he felt a backpack hit his foot. Oh no. Oh hell no. He was not going to go to school with a backpack because he did not belong here. This was some kind of dream or poison or something like that. Something that defiantly did not involve wearing a backpack. 

He ended up having to wear the damn backpack. He carried it on one strap because it was to symbolize that he honest to god didn't care about the backpack. The male walked towards Beacon High and in which he figured that perhaps Stiles and Scott would be able to tell him what was going on. Were they going through the same thing? At least see if Scott knew anything about this. Or even Isaac if he was here. Anyone with any information would be useful as of now. Derek thought as he walked down the sidewalk when suddenly a car parked in front of him. It zoomed straight to him in an attempt to scare him it seemed but it didn't as he was lost in his own thoughts. 

As the car parked the door had swung open and a girl came out of the car. She had long red hair that was curled at the ends, and wore layers upon layers of clothes that showed off how much money she had. She then walked in front of Derek and accidentally bumped into him. Derek was brought back to reality at that moment and the girl turned around to glare at him. 

“Watch it! It's Gucci.” She spat at him before turning her attention back to walking towards a group of people that was calling her name. 

“Lydia?” Derek questioned as he couldn't believe that she didn't say anything to him. Well at least in the respect that he was the alpha. What was going on? He thought again. Yet as he was in the process of thinking there was someone that was running up from behind him. 

“Hey! Not you! Derek!” A girl was calling out to him and the dark haired male turned his attention towards Allison that was running towards him. She had a smile on her face and she was waving at him. What? He squinted his eyes at she was finally by his side and let out a huge breath from the running she had to do to run over to the guy. 

“Look. Sorry about yesterday. My dad ended up finding me in the woods once I helped you with your inhaler. What was that anyway?” Allison questioned as she looked up at the guy was giving her this 'what the hell' countenance. The brown haired girl rose an eyebrow at Derek and then let out a sigh. 

“Are you mad at me or something? I really didn't mean to leave you out there.” Play along. Whispered into Derek's ear as he didn't know what else to say to Allison. She clearly didn't know what was going on and if it was only him then he would seem like the crazy one. And if he was the crazy one here than Allison would come with a bow and a couple of arrows to come kill him. The Allison that he knew wanted him dead for biting her mother and thus it was making it trickery for him to either play along or to tell her straight up what was happening. She wouldn't of helped him if he did tell her the truth thus it was to play along. The male smiled at her and shook his head. 

“No. I just got bit out there.” Derek than realized what he said could be taken for and his eyes widen.

“I don't blame you. But it got crazy after you left.” Derek said as they were being caught up with the rest of the teenagers heading to school and followed suit. Allison and him walked together towards the building as their conversation began. 

“Really?! You got bit? By what?” Allison questioned as she was glad that Derek wasn't mad at her for leaving him behind. Yet, she did feel bad about what had happened because apparently Derek was bit. It was her idea after all to go out after the corpse in the woods because she heard it on her father's radio.

“A wolf? I don't know.” 

“Well it can't be a wolf. They aren't in this area.” Allison said with a smile. 

“True...” Actually Derek had forgotten all about how he was bit because it didn't matter in the end. He was going to wake up but now it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon. This dream seemed to go on forever as it included all the mundane tasks that he had to do. There was walking to class, and talking to Allison and not know if she was going to go off on a rampage on him or not. It was terrifying because none of this should be happening. He wasn't a student, he was an orphan, and he certainly didn't wasn't friends with Allison Argent. The dark haired male had went back to thinking again that he completely missed what Allison just questioned him about. 

“Derek?” She questioned to gain his attention and that made him look over at at her. 

“Did you find the body? I couldn't and neither could my dad. Kind of a bust, huh?” She questioned the male. 

“Wait. Yeah I saw the body. It was a guy and he was half gone or something. It kinda looked like Lau-like chicken or something.” Derek had no idea what to come up with on the spot to avoid saying that it looked like what happened to Laura when she died because apparently she was still alive. Laura was perfectly fine as of right now, and the guy in the woods was the one that took her place. Was he just becoming mental? Derek thought as Allison began laughing at him. 

“Really? Chicken?” She said between her laughs and Derek got a bit flustered by her laughing at him. He adjusted his backpack and waited for her to stop laughing with a slight annoyed look. 

“Like if a fox go to it. It was shredded.” Allison nodded and waved her hand off at him. 

“I know. I know. But the way you said it was just hilarious.” She said as she finished her laughing fit with a smile. 

“That is awesome though. At least something exciting around here was going on other than...Jackson.” Allison said as she looked over at Jackson standing by a group of his friends in front of the door. She didn't have the nerve to say his name out loud but Derek knew where to look. He turned to look at Jackson talking to a couple of his friends while Allison was looking up at him. Derek had to do a double take from looking at Allison to looking at Jackson. He didn't give a care in the world about Allison as he still appeared to be the same.

“One day I'll talk to him and just tell him straight up that I'm the girl for him.” Allison stated firmly as she then stopped Derek from walking by standing in front of him to look at him directly. 

“You know. I wonder if all of this is because of you? Maybe he thinks you're my boyfriend.” The girl said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Derek on the other hand had a look of horror for many reasons because there was no way in hell that he was dating Allison Argent because she would most likely suck out his soul threw a straw, and Scott would kill him. Allison then pushed on Derek's shoulder to get him to snap back to reality.

“Geeze. I'm kidding. Lighten up a little.” It was then that the warning bell had rung and Allison turned back around to start walking to class with Derek. They had the same class, right? The male thought as he had absolutely no idea on if he was suppose to follow Allison around or not. Were they friends in his dream? Was this some way to lead him to his death? He didn't know and all that he had to keep telling himself was to play along. Play along and everything will be fine. That would be an understatement as nothing 'fine' ever happened to him. 

The black haired male had followed Allison to class and she didn't say anything about it so perhaps they were in the same class. She took a seat in the back next to the window, and Derek took a seat to her left. It was strange that he had to rely on Allison because he should be trying to avoid her at all costs. The male thought as he then felt Allison tap him on the shoulder. 

“Hey, remember? We moved seats? You sit in the desk in front of you.” Derek nodded and whispered a 'right' to her as he then moved one seat in front of the desk that he was at. He then took his backpack off his shoulder to set it down on the ground. The rows of desks were unfamiliar to him as he hasn't sat down in one of these in a couple years, and it had been a long time since he was some stupid student that was falling for people that he shouldn't have. He thought as the teacher began talking about the corpse that was discovered and how the students shouldn't care about that and focus on the syllabus before them. The kids groaned in annoyance, and began shuffling around in their backpacks to get out the syllabus. 

The teacher had just put his chalk on top of the board when suddenly Derek heard this loud ringing in his ears. Fuck! He thought as he ducked his head and covered one of his ears. It was that of a ringing mobile but he couldn't locate the person to yell at them to shut it off. Why was no one freaking out over the phone? Was his wolf senses this sensitive? Was it the night of a full moon? Derek questioned as he then looked out the window to see a boy talking on his cellphone. Upon seeing her talk the noise had stopped and Derek had started to feel better. He had let out a relaxing calm sigh. The conversation could still be heard between him and the other person but he couldn't care less as the ringing had finally stopped. 

Derek had looked down at his paper for a moment only to realize that the guy was coming towards the school with the teacher. The male stopped looking at the paper because he was going to be forced to look up anyhow, and he watched the door as it was opened by the elder man followed by the guy. 

“Stiles?” Derek whispered under his breath as it was in fact Stiles that was standing there next to the guy in his proud, snarky way as if to say that he was going to be the coolest guy on campus but in reality he was going to be the geek that everyone knew him under. At least that was what Derek was thinking as he looked up at Stiles who in fact was remaining calm but smiled at everyone. 

“Class, this is our new student. His name is-.” 

“Stiles. I can take it from here. Enough moving around makes me kinda used to this.” Stiles stated and the principal smiled at him. 

“Alright. See you around, Stiles.” The male said as he turned to leave the classroom. Stiles then walked to the only empty seat in the classroom and that was behind Derek. He had sat down behind Derek and started to rummage through his bag to try to find a pen that he didn't bring with him. The male sighed as he instead reached into the front of his bag to grab a pen and sat it on top of Stiles' desk. God damn it. Derek thought as he couldn't even ask Stiles about what was going on because he was acting strange too. Starting a new school? He lived her all his life. Derek thought as he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Stiles looking a bit confused. 

“Thanks. You didn't have to give me it.” Stiles stated as he held out the pen. He was confused as to why Derek had given him the pen in such an aggressive way. He didn't ask Derek for a pen, and how did he know that he needed a pen? 

“Yeah, I did. You needed it.” Derek said as the teacher started to talk over them, and leaving with Stiles smiling at Derek.

“Turn to page 132.”


	3. Being a Team Player

The first couple classes of the day was excruciating. After his first class with Allison got out he had to go down to the principal office to get another schedule for himself. This was to tell him where he had to go and by the time he received the piece of paper he had two minutes to find his class. It was just his luck for he remembered the classes from when he last attended but that was also the thing. The teachers whom he remembered long ago had no idea who he was. No one had any idea. Did he even attend this school before? Derek thought as it was only Allison that would come up to talk to him. Everyone else just looked right through him as if he was a nobody. This was different because either he was the mysterious guy or dark and dangerous or even creepy. But here...he was no one.

The dark-haired male was at his locker and fiddling with the locker combination. He heard the clicks so he didn't have to go on the long journey back to the principal's office to grab his locker combination too. Although this was also causing him problems; the fact that his wolf senses were close to when he was a kid. Every sound and smell would cause him to turn his attention to the object because his senses told him that it was two inches from him. It was annoying to the point which Derek was starting to believe he was receiving a headache.

A headache that only got bigger as he suddenly heard a locker door slam. He turned his attention to the locker which was slammed and it was actually down the hallway. That wasn't the surprising part as it was Stiles who had shut his locker door. Derek turned his attention away from the guy as he realized it was just Stiles shutting his door rather than slamming it in a fit of fury like it sounded to him. The dark haired male had then opened his locker door and placed a few of the books in there. After doing so he had shut the door and his eyes veered towards Stiles once again. This time Derek's malachite eyes grabbed hold of Stile's. Their eyes locked for a moment but Stiles looked away as Jackson had approached him.

Derek retreated back to removing himself from the situation as fast as possible. Stiles didn't remember him and if the case then he might be coming off as a stalker. He couldn't have that on his hands when he didn't know what was going on around here. Although, perhaps he was supposed to get everyone to remember who they were and that this place was seriously messed up. Yet the biggest part was Jackson willingly talking to Stiles. Derek kept his ear open towards the conversation as he didn't know if they were going to say something vital or not.

“Nice wristband.” Jackson started off saying.

“Thanks. Got it from one of the basketball players from when I was a kid. Can't remember which one but I'm sure it must have been one of the best or my dad wouldn't treat this thing like it's gold.”

“Basketball?”

“Yeah. My dad was friends with a lot of the sport coaches like the 49ers and such.”

“Holy crap! That must have been awesome.”

“Yeah. It was fun having a bunch of giants in my house, hitting their heads on the ceiling, and being too tall for the pool while here I am being just tall enough to ride the merry-go-round.” 

Jackson had smiled at that and laughed a bit. He seemed to actually enjoy Stiles' witty comments which was really peculiar considering Jackson didn't like anyone but Lydia. What was going on in this world? Everything was so screwed up that it was driving him mad. Derek decided to walk away at this point only to get stopped by Allison who had come to talk to him? This wasn't helping at all.

“He's already talking to Jackson?” Allison questioned as Lydia had popped up to grab on to Jackson's arm. Where did she come from? Derek wondered as he took a glance at the musketeers as Allison had commented on the fact that Stiles was getting close to Lydia and Jackson. It was weird, but it was also weirder how Allison was talking to him about her problem of liking Jackson or just plain talking to him.

“Is he not allowed?” Allison had shrugged her shoulders at Derek's question.

“Just strange. I didn't think he would be the type of guy that Jackson would go for.” Derek had to do a double take on what Allison had said and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. On the other hand Allison had laughed at him as he caught what she was saying and smiled.

“I meant that Jackson tends to find the rich, snobbish people and then they become this flock of rich people.” Allison stated and Derek looked eyed her skeptically. Did it really happen around here? It seemed superficial that people would form cliques and rule the school nowadays as it was something only in the 1980's. But perhaps that was what Lydia and Jackson were like in school. He didn't know because he didn't go to school with Scott or the rest. He watched the place a few times but only when it was important. Geeze. That didn't come out right either. Maybe he did have something in common with Allison.

“Yeah. Like a pack only filled with more gold and backstabbing.” Derek stated.

“Yeah! Maybe we should get them a reality television show.” Allison chimed in and Derek continued to talk to her with some banter about how the television show would go on, yet Derek was keeping an ear out for what Jackson and Stiles were saying as they said something about lacrosse and how important that it was to the school. Really? It was that important? Derek thought just when Allison had changed the subject to none other than lacrosse. Did she hear them talk about it or something? Derek wondered as he looked at the girl and blinked confusingly.

“What did you say?” He asked as he spaced out on her question again, and that was when the warning bell had rung again. The brown-haired girl turned her attention to her bag to buckle it up, while also reaching up to push back her hair around her ear and walk around Derek.

 “Ah...I said-.” Allison started as she finally buckled her bag up.

 “I asked if we were still going to watch the practice again? I know you don't play but if you come with me I'll buy you a cone.” Allison said with a smile and a tempting voice. Derek on the other hand didn't know what he should do. Watching the lacrosse practice sounded boring as hell and he really didn't want an ice cream cone. But there was something with Allison that told him he should go just so that she wouldn't be bored or lonely. He never had this feeling with Allison as it was more so a friendly feeling. A feeling that he had to go to support Allison in watching the practice. Was something bad going to happen? Was something good for him? He had no idea and having no idea made him let out a sigh.

 “Alright.” He finally said as Allison had stood there the whole time and waited for Derek to tell her his answer. She didn't believe that he was going to say no, but she had to make sure to sweeten the deal for him. He after all was her best friend and he hasn't let her down yet. Allison thought as she then walked off to her class only to remember something about five steps away from her friend.

 “I'll meet you at the bleachers!” She called out as she ran to her class while Derek was left there to wonder why he had agreed to this. He didn't know Allison so why was he doing her favors? Why was he allowing himself to go through this? It felt like it was some force that was pushing him to go through with watching the game and being this teenager when he should be finding out what was going on around here. He should be trying to get everyone back to normal. But...would they really be happy going back to being normal? Laura was back and Allison is nice. But it wasn't right. Derek came to the conclusion as the bell had rung again.

 Damn he was late.

 As school was finally over Derek had to switch his books out and then try to find the lacrosse field. Perhaps it was still in the same place as it would be hard for a whole field to suddenly move somewhere else and that was when Derek had shut his locker door. There was nothing in it unlike most of the students who were decorating their locker because they wanted to show it off, but Derek didn't want to get too close. He didn't want to decorate a locker like he was some high schooler. He was still Derek Hale from Beacon Hills. The alpha. The alpha Derek Hale from Beacon Hills. He was not some high schooler.

 The dark-haired male made his way towards the back door of the school and walked out towards the field which was a yards away but in his line of sight. So he was right. The field wasn't burned to the ground, it wasn't in a different dimension, and it was just there. This world was exactly like Beacon Hills in every way except the people. Everyone seemed to have hit their head, or ate something that made them hallucinate. Should he really be going along with this? Derek questioned as he walked up to the bleachers and sat down in the upper rows.

 Allison didn't arrive yet and that allowed Derek to watch as the players were getting ready for practice. They were warming up with a few stretches before going on to the field and it was around that time when Allison had showed up. She had two ice cream cones in her hand. One was vanilla and one was chocolate. Naturally Allison had chosen the chocolate ice cream while Derek was given the vanilla ice cream. The girl smiled at him and took a lick off the top of the chocolate mountain.

 “So. Did I miss anything? Jackson getting into his uniform?”

 “Sorry. I was busy actually watching the soon to be game rather than checking out a guy getting into his uniform.”

 “Oh good. I don't need to worry about a guy trying to get into my Jackson's pants.” Lydia stated as she walked around Allison and Derek to get to someone else on the other side. She had put emphasizes on the fact that Jackson was her property as it was obvious that Allison had a thing for Jackson but it was futile. Lydia was the only one for him.

 “And you had to worry about that before?” Allison questioned with a quirky eyebrow. Really? Why was Lydia butting into their conversation with a line that wasn't even great? This was just proof about how she was trying to pick a fight with them or else she would have said something nastier or nothing at all. Allison didn't understand Lydia's mind because what could they do? Was she worried that Allison was going to take her man away? Allison thought and a smirk played upon her lips.

 “Why would I worry? I don't have much to worry about. The school's dweeb getting with Jackson? Please. Hun. You're only chance of getting with Jackson is if you suddenly became popular and lets face it. That will never happen.” Lydia said with a smile before blowing a kiss towards Allison and walking away. Leaving them with her words of wisdom that Allison had to think about. It didn't bother her from what Lydia said because it was friendly fire exchanged. She was bigger than that and she could get Jackson if she just had a damn opening to talk to him without Lydia getting in the way.

 Derek didn't understand the fire that Allison had for Jackson or how Allison was acting towards Lydia as they seemed to be friends before. But this place was different they were enemies? This place was strange to say the least. Derek last thought with a sigh and he looked over at the field were the players messing around. They were pushing each other and generally messing around like typical guys getting ready for practice. Derek didn't hate the way that they were getting ready nor did he hate the game. A team was like a pack and it was interesting to him to see how the team would work to try to get to their goal. By learning from the way that teams worked together it fueled his strategies for his pack.

 Although one of the guys had pushed the other on to a bench, and he slammed his head against the side of a nearby rock. The smell of rustic blood expeditiously hit his nose. The dark-haired male stood up quickly and ran down to the guy that was laying on the ground with a split head. The gravel was crunching underneath Derek's sneakers as he ran towards the other and checked on his head wound. It looked serious and that was why he didn't want to touch anything else as he could have broke his back or neck. He then turned his attention towards Coach Finstock who was just staring in confusion about what happened.

 “Call the ambulance!” Derek shouted at him as he was just standing there and doing absolutely nothing. Was it shocking to see blood? Derek thought as he was looking around at the rest of the teenagers that looked at the guy with worry but most of them were frozen. It wasn't a lot of blood. Derek thought but as he returned his attention towards the guy that had fallen on the rock his head seemed to be gushing blood. Head wounds; was the only two words that popped into the dark-haired male's head as head wounds always bled more than other wounds.

 It didn't take long for the First Responders to come to the rescue of the guy bleeding. He apparently was knocked out and had a gash but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed within time. That insured everyone else that was in the bleachers and the teem mates. The coach though nodded with his regular snarky smile and went to gather up the rest of the team as they needed to start practice. Derek took this cue to walk back up to Allison that was awaiting on the bleachers with a slight worried countenance but she didn't look at all as concerned as the rest. It seemed as if she already knew that the guy was going to be fine.

 But as Derek was going back to the bleachers, a hand had came up to grab on to Derek's bicep and pull him over to the team.

 “Alright. This is...David? He'll be playing for our team until Johnathan gets back from the hospital.” said that Coach while Derek glared at the male. He was not going to play for this team. He didn't want to waste his time, and it wouldn't be fair considering that he was a werewolf. Wait. That was right. He was human last night when he needed his inhaler and when that...was he bit by a werewolf? Derek thought as he had been bit in the woods and now he was starting to hear, see, and smell things that he could before. Was he back to being a werewolf?  
 “I'm not playing.” Derek stated as he turned around to walk away when Finstock called out to him.

 “Come on! We need more guys that are built.”

 “Not. Interested.” Derek retorted in a calm manner but his tone said that he didn't want to be messed with which was true. He didn't want the coach to keep pressuring him to play when he was sure that he wouldn't be good at the game as he only knew the basics. Go after the ball with the stick and try not to get beat by the biggest guy. Running he could do, jumping he could do, but avoiding a challenge was something that he didn't want to do.

 “If you don't then I'll fail you.” That made Derek turn around to give Coach Finstock a look of disbelief. What was this guy's problem? Could he really teach here? Derek questioned as he then walked towards Finstock. His glare was focused on the other male, his shoulders were slumped forward, and his hands were out like he was going to claw his eyes out. Finstock retreated from the male and put his hands up in defense when Derek grabbed on to one of the lacrosse padding to put over his clothes. It was snug. But it would do.

 “One game. Then you leave me alone.” He threatened, but the coach waved his nervous finger towards the tall, built, teenager.

 “If you suck at the game then sure, but if you are great at it then I'll give you an A and you come back. Deal?” Finstock said and Derek took a step back and his eyebrow arched. The offer was in no where near what Derek had said about what he wanted to do. There was no way that he wanted to take the deal and he inched closer to the other only for Jackson to step into the mix. He jumped in front of Derek and put a hand on top of Derek's chest to keep him away.

 “He'll do it.” He said and the coach smiled, 'Good!''. He took off which left Jackson with Derek. The male turned around to glare at Derek as he pushed on the dark haired male's shoulder blades with his one hand to show he meant business.

 “When he offers you a deal like that. You take it.” Jackson growled as he turned around to run to the field. Derek kept his eye on Jackson for a few seconds as he then changed into the rest of the uniform. He had put on the padding, but now he needed to put on the jersey, and then the helmet. He felt like a dork as he was in pounds of padding, and the helmet that he put on was blocking out most of his vision. How did Scott through the bars? Derek wondered as he ran out to the field with the rest of the team. Automatically being sent out to goal. Yeah. Load of good he was doing.

 “Whoo hoo! Go Derek!” Allison called out from the stands as she clapped for her friend. She did not expect for Derek to suddenly be put on the team as he wasn't the one to participate. But the way that he dashed to Johnathan was unrealistic. He was in the middle of the stands one moment and then the other he was next to the guy. Even yelling at Finstock in that titanic voice was strange as Derek typically kept his voice down. Did he really care? She thought for a moment when she heard Derek's name being brought him.

 “Who is he?” Questioned Lydia as she tilted her head at Derek running out on to the field. Stiles eyed her with question. Didn't she just talk to Derek and his friend about Jackson? The male thought as he then let out a slight laugh because it was the girl from every school that he has met. The girl that appeared to have everything but there was always one thing she that she was missing out on. What was it this time? Grades...no. Appearance...no. Family? Perhaps. Stiles thought as he then remembered the question.

 “Derek Hale? He's in my class.” Stiles said and Lydia gave a look of disgust.

 “Oh. That guy.” Stiles leaned into what she had to say in hope that there was more but there wasn't. That was it? That guy? What kind of guy was Derek? That guy. That. Stiles repeated in his head as he turned his attention to Allison shouting his name and then finally at Derek. Well Derek did look like the guy that was angry all the time. Now Derek was near the net with his stick ready to throw the ball. But when the whistle blew the guy threw it on the ground to grab at his head. What? Stiles thought just when the ball was thrown and beset his helmet. Down Derek had went which made Stiles rub his neck in a nervous trait.

 But Derek jumped back up. He pushed his back up with his abdominal muscles and stood straight up with passion in his eyes. The few laughs created had snapped away as the way Derek got up was unreal. Yet one of the guys ran at him with a ball in their stick and threw it at Derek. This time Derek instantly caught it and threw it back. This happened a few times. Derek would only slightly move his arm, get the ball, throw it back in a short amount of time as he then caught the next ball.

 After the first few times Allison had smiled with her mouth gaped open. Her hands clasped together as Derek was showing everyone that he shouldn't be messed with. While Stiles on the other hand had sat up straight with focus on what was going on.

 “He's really good.” Lydia said and Stiles smiled.

 “Really good? He's awesome!”

 Not a single one went through. Time and time again the ball would fly by and each time would be grabbed by the net within Derek's lacrosse stick. The balls would whistle on the way but they were caught.

 That was until Jackson had stepped up to the plate. He put his lacrosse stick in front of the guy that was originally supposed to go and walked towards the spot where they were suppose to shoot. He took off running after Derek and the dark-haired male smiled as he enjoyed Jackson running at him. Trying to intimidate him.  
 Perhaps this was fun.

 Jackson took the leap and threw the ball at Derek in a way that should have prevented anyone from getting the ball. Anyone that was human. Derek took a step to the right and got the ball exactly like the rest of the lacrosse balls before him. Easy.

 “Woohoo! Derek!” Allison shouted along with the rest of the people who had turned out to watch the practice. Even Stiles and Lydia had stood up to congratulate on Derek's victory of blocking the goal. Derek then threw the ball back at Jackson.

 “Gotta try harder Jackson.” He said with a smile.

 “Woohoo!” Lydia called out to Derek which turned Jackson's attention to Lydia who was up in the stands. The red-head smirked at her boyfriend and narrowed her eyebrows. The wind blew through her hair as she seemed almighty and powerful from where Jackson was. Stiles looked at Jackson then at Lydia as he rolled his eyes. He then turned his attention to Derek as he was baiting Jackson on. It was grand. Stiles thought as he smiled at how Derek was reacting. Maybe Derek Hale wasn't such a sourpuss. Stiles looked at Derek's eyes as he was smiling and feeling joyous, but his eyes was holding the passion of when he first was knocked down. The look of a predator.

Maybe Derek Hale was just a sour wolf.


	4. Being Adventurous

“I don't know where it came from. It just did.” Derek spoke as he put his hands up to jump on top of a few rocks so he could cross the river that ran through the forest. The dark-haired male was back into his regular clothes while Allison however was trailing right behind him. Derek had wanted to go back into the woods to see if there was anything there that would help him figure out what was going on. Or if this was a different world that he could go through a portal. Anything at this point would be useful as to what happened as right now Derek could only grasp that he didn't understand what everyone acted different, why Allison was friends with him, who was the girl whose voice popped into his head, and that how was Laura alive? This place was strange but he couldn't tell if he liked it or not...

Laura was alive and that was fantastic, and he didn't have Allison with her family running around trying to kill him. Things in this time or world seemed to be pretty good to him. More of his family was alive as he believed that Laura said that his mom and dad were still alive. So the people he loved had come back alive and even though he was a teenager it wasn't that bad. Perhaps this was a time travel and he had to travel back to stop himself getting with Kate? But that didn't explain why Allison was befriending him nor why Stiles couldn't remember him.

He should have watched more SciFi.

“Well whatever it was. It looked like you were enjoying yourself.” Allison said with a smile as she crossed the rocks without any problem. The two then continued their journey into the woods where they would push past the branches and jump over a few logs standing in the way. Derek did have to hand it to Allison. She wasn't a girlie girl that he thought that she was all about with the way that Scott would go on about her. He thought their relationship was based on Scott being whipped and Allison was similar to Lydia in that retrospect. But apparently that wasn't the idea as Allison didn't mind getting mud on her boots.

“Well. It was fun.” He stated simply as he looked over at the spot where he had first woken up. Usually people would have over looked the spot because it looked like every bit of the forest. There was leaves, there was trees, and there was dirt. The only reason Derek knew that this was the place where he first woke up was because he knew this forest like the back of his hand. This forest was where he grew up and where he trained with his family. Of course he would know what leaf fell from which tree or which mushroom grew where. Details from his childhood but it was mostly his nose that remembered.

“Maybe you should join the team. I could put use of my drawing abilities to good use!” Allison then waited for the reply as Derek took a few steps in front of her. He was looking for something, most likely his inhaler, but he should have replied to that. She thought as she then crossed her arms as she was waiting for the reply of, 'Oh god. Anything but that' or anything that was along those lines because it was a fact that she wasn't the artistic type. What was going on with him? Allison thought as she then huffed and lightly slapped her thighs as she gave up on waiting on him.

“Derek. Are you alright? You've been acting...off.” Allison said and Derek turned to look at her. He wasn't surprised to see that she was catching on to him acting different because he was sure that there was things that he was missing. This time it was because Allison couldn't draw, could she. Derek thought as he was hoping that Allison could draw and thought that she looked like one of the girls that could at least draw a flower. Wow. He really didn't know anything about this girl at all. Well in his defense Allison wasn't his girlfriend, friend, or someone he even remotely thought about.

“Yeah. I'm fine. Just trying to find some-.”

“You're inhaler?” Allison questioned just when Derek turned around to put his hand out to her.

“Don't step in that!” Derek told her and the girl looked down to see that she was about to step on a snake that was slithering away just a few centimeters under her boot. The girl lifted her foot off the ground and then jumped over the animal that quickly slithered to safety. The brown-haired girl then looked at Derek then back to where the snake was with a slight puzzling countenance.

“How did you know that I was going to step on it?”

“I just heard him rustling through the leaves.” Derek mumbled as he turned away from Allison to go walk through the leaves. He then looked around for any dust or fragrance left that would tell him anything that he was dealing with. The dark-haired male bent his knees to move his hand along the forest floor. There wasn't anything that was being given off but there was a slight aura that he could feel. It was slowly fading but it was a strong aura. A witch? Derek thought as he figured that it had to be a witch that sent him to wherever this place is. Alternate Universe? Maybe that was it.

“Wait. You heard him? It was a snake on the ground. How could you hear a snake?” Derek huffed as he turned around to glare at Allison for constantly talking to him. She wouldn't quit acting like she was his best friend when easily she could trying to get on his good side. How long have they been friends in this world? Were they friends? Derek questioned it all until he saw the shock in Allison's eyes when she looked up at his glaring eyes. She really did know him...Allison put her hands up in defense and rolled her eyes.

“Fine. I'll be quite.” She stated with a sigh as she loosely kicked some of the leaves around.

“No. I'm sorry. I just...I can hear things really well. Smell and see too. It's something I've always had.” Derek said as he stood up straight and put his hands into his pockets. There wasn't anything here. He should leave with Allison because who knows what could be out here. A werewolf on the loose and other animals that could be lurking out in the forest.

“Yeah right. The guy who couldn't tell the difference between coconut and vanilla.” Allison chuckled at the memory of Derek not knowing two very different fragrances but as she had looked away for a moment then looking back at Derek told her he wasn't lying. Derek's eyes were a bit wide and his shoulders slumped and she knew right away what he was saying, 'Are you kidding me?'. Allison then shook her head and put a finger up to stop Derek although she did that herself but closing her eyes.

“Wait a minute.” She started saying as she then opened her eyes.

“You're telling me that you can smell really well?” Derek sighed at the question and picked up his foot to set it down an inch further from where he had it last. He then leaned to the side.  
“You're hair is a strawberry shampoo and the conditioner you used has a slight lavender smell.” He sad and Allison looked away from him with a raised eyebrow. She was checking to make sure that was the shampoo and conditioner that she used in the shower that morning. Was it? Allison questioned herself but as soon as she went to look back at Derek-

“Oh my god!” She raised her voice as she then put a hand on top of her heart. Derek turned around rapidly to see what Allison was freaking out about when there was Scott standing a few feet in front of them. Allison placed a hand on top of Derek's shoulder and pulled herself in front of Derek. A slight pant was escaping from her mouth.

“Really?” She questioned the guy that was standing a few feet away but when he started moving Allison had instantly moved behind Derek. The dark-haired male kept his eyes on Scott as he didn't know what Scott was up to because he had suddenly appeared in front of them. What was he thinking? How could he sneak up on them like that? The male thought as he stared at Scott for a moment to see if he was as strange as everyone else or did he keep his memory.

“This is private property.” His voice was monotone and...broken? Why did it sound like a kicked puppy? Derek questioned as he watched Scott move closer to them so that they could talk and Derek took a few steps closer making Allison move along with him.

“To who?” The dark-haired male kept his calm and tilted his chin up to motion that he was questioning Scott.

“My family. So get off.” Scott's voice was venom to Derek's ears. The dark-haired male started to go after Scott as he was acting like a prick. What happened to his family? This was the Hale property. This was their land. Luckily for Derek, Allison stepped in front of him which literally made Scott two steps in front of her.

“Look. We're sorry. We're trying to find his inhaler that he dropped yesterday. That's it.” Allison stepped into the conversation and Scott walked over towards her. She didn't back away and instead stood up straight, narrowed her eyes, and shut her lips. Scott stopped right in front of her and placed Derek's inhaler in her hands. Scott took a moment to look down into her eyes while Allison took a few minutes to stare back at his. Her eyes fierce on his and his eyes searched for something within her's. Their hands gripped on to the inhaler tightly and Derek took a step away from the two.

“Well let me leave before you two start making out.” Derek stated and that made both of them look away. Allison turned to the right and quickly grabbed on to the inhaler. Putting it inside her bag she then ran over to Derek. Scott on the other hand walked away in the other direction and didn't bother turning around to view the couple. He used his long legs to stride across and get his distance between Derek and Allison.

“Who was that?” Allison questioned.

“His name is Scott McCall.” The brown-haired girl's eyes widen. She took a few steps away from Derek to grab on to the male's hands and pull him closer so they could whisper. His forehead touched her's and she looked up at Derek's green eyes. Derek wanted to pull away sooner but Allison grabbed on to the back of his neck.

“You mean to tell me that is Scott McCall? The guy who's just a few years older than us whose house burnt completely down with all his family inside?” Derek pulled away from her grip and stared at her incredulously. What was she talking about. That was his life. He was the one that had his family burnt to the ground. It was him who lost Laura, and it was him that lost everything. Scott? How was this Scott? Scott has a house with his mother. Scott had Allison. Scott went to school. Scott didn't have his family burn down. Scott wasn't the one that was older. Scott was just a teenager.

“I wonder why he's back...” Allison whispered. Derek looked back at the girl who was not staring off into the distance where Scott had walked off. He didn't know what to say to her because he still couldn't get over the fact that Scott now had his life. His life that he was used to. Derek didn't understand how this could have happened because Scott didn't deserve this. Could Scott even handle it? Was that why Scott sounded like he was broken?

“Hey. Don't you have work today?” Once again Allison had brought Derek back out of his thoughts.

“Mhm?”

“Work. You know. At the animal clinic. The place you go to all the time to help with the animals. Always there and have no time for me.” Allison had started to mimic a hard-working person that would work themselves to death or become extremely boring. Derek couldn't grasp what she was trying to do with her facial expressions and he was going to ask her to stop doing whatever she was doing when it hit him.

Dr. Deaton.


	5. Being Helpful

A vociferous roar echoed in the sky as it slowly grew darker in Beacon Hills. There wasn’t anyone in the vet’s office for a while not as Derek was there to sweep up the spilt food from the dogs. The specs of kibble laid around his feet as he swept with a broom that only got tangled in the ends of the straw base. The dark-haired male glanced up at Dr. Deaton who seemed to be the only guy acting normal in this entire town. Although what would have been normal for this guy? Derek thought as he realized that he barely knew who Dr. Deaton was other than that he had helped him more than once along with Scott. He should know of something. Derek thought as there was just something about the guy that said that he was sheltering something dark. 

The dark-haired male continued to sweep in the same spot as his eyes focused on Dr. Deaton walking out from behind the counter to head to the back with the more sickly animals. Derek watched him with close precision until Dr. Deaton had stood up to look directly at Derek staring at him. The dark-haired male turned his head away before the other male could catch his own green eyes. Derek kept his head down and held his breath for a few moments as he tried to act as normal as he could. Although as he was busy trying to act normal he didn’t realize that Dr. Deaton opened the door to call out to him. 

“Derek.” The male spoke as he poked his head out of the door. 

“Can you close up?” Deaton asked as he then went back to the back room only to have Derek realize that the day was over. He had to ask the male now if he knew anything about what was going on. Was this all a dream? Some sort of magic? Deaton should have known if he was anything even similar to the guy from before. Derek thought as he reached over to rest the broom on the side of the wall. 

“Deaton. Wait.” Derek’s voice came out commanding as if he was talking to Scott. He never meant for his voice to become so rough and commanding after becoming alpha, but he supposed he never was able to realize the difference in their voices. Even though he knew almost everything there was about werewolves he didn’t realize the small and insignificant portions of being a real werewolf. 

“Yes?” Dr. Deaton questioned as he turned to look back at Derek with a reserved countenance. It was at that moment that Derek quirked an eyebrow. Defiantly. Dr. Deaton defiantly knew what he was going to be asked. He knew that there was something wrong. Derek was about to question him on if he knew anything going on around here when he heard frivolous knocking on the glass door. It was repetitive, irritating, and desperate. Derek glanced towards the door but it was for a mere second as he couldn’t be bothered with this right now. He needed to figure out what was going on. The dark-haired male went back to looking at Dr. Deaton when he suddenly wasn’t there. 

Derek’s eyes widen in slight surprise because where could of Deaton gone to? He was here only two seconds ago. Derek looked to his left, right, and then turned around to try to find the guy that just disappeared for just one second. Where did he go? How could he move so fast that he didn’t realize that that he left? 

The knocking started to sound frantic and Derek looked back at the door. He walked out of the small operating area and in front of the counter to get a better look of who was outside in the hailing rain. The dark-haired male took a few minutes to realize that it was Stiles out in the rain. He was soaked to the bone, his hands behind his head, and his mouth was open as it looked like he was panting. Did he remember? Derek started out walking at a regular pace but as he started to reach Stiles at the door he had unconsciously ran towards the door. 

Derek grabbed on the knob to try to open the door but it was locked. The dark-haired male in a flash turned the knob to unlock the door and he swung open the door for Stiles. 

“Quickly! We need to get him on to the table and start operating on him or something. Get the tools out and just get everything you have. He keeps on whimpering so I-I think-no-I’m sure he’s in a lot of pain because I didn’t mean to run over him although I don’t know what kind of person would purposely try to run over-.” 

“Stiles.” The dark-haired male raised his right hand to try to physically calm Stiles down without touching him. His green eyes narrowed at Stiles’ brown ones, and the male leaned forward to get the full information on what Stiles was even talking about. The other was just stuttering, and talking rapid while flailing in a frenzy. Derek couldn’t get his attention though as Stiles’ continued to just keep on panicking. After a few minutes of Stiles continuous talking Derek had enough.

The werewolf gave a low growl. 

”Stiles!” Derek grabbed Stiles’ shirt. Gripping the shirt tightly he Stiles closer to his own body as he wants Stiles to just stop talking. He couldn’t get anything out of what Stiles’ was saying and by the younger suddenly stopping he realized that it worked a bit too well. The shorter male looked up at Derek with fear but that was gone in an instant as Stiles knew that he was in the wrong. Derek couldn’t understand anything that was being said and at least his method worked? 

“What happened?” Derek asked as he slowly released Stiles’ shirt and took a step away from the other. His body relaxed, and his eyes softened as he hoped that Stiles was going to say something along the lines that he realized what was going on around here. Only that didn’t seem like the case for as Stiles’ opened his mouth; Derek’s hopes were gone in a dash. 

“I hit a dog.” Stiles calmly said making Derek look away in disappointment but then nodded for Stiles to go on. Stiles’ didn’t talk anymore as he instead raised his sweater’s sleeve to his mouth to start softly biting on the edge of the fabric. The fabric getting caught in the grooves of his teeth as he pulled in a nervous habit that would have made a scene look cute if it wasn’t for the fact that it was Stiles, he was gnawing at the sleeve rather than biting at it in the adorable way, and that he had pink lines surrounding the white in his eyes. Derek shook his head from the thoughts and made eye contact again with Stiles. 

“Do you know where it is? I can send-.” 

“No. I mean. I do. He’s in my jeep.” Stiles motioned to his jeep with his thumb and Derek stared at him for a few seconds as Stiles was standing in his way from getting to the dog. Although Stiles never got the hint as he instead was waiting for Derek to run through him to get to the dog. They staid like that for a few seconds before Derek had thrust his hand to the side and his demeanor went expeditiously to impenitence. 

“Right!” Stiles gasped and turned around to run towards his jeep with Derek following behind him. He grabbed on to the side door handle to pull it open and there was the black and white, Australian shepherd curled up in the seat. There was a few drops of blood dripping onto the interior but it wasn’t anything major. The dark-haired male scooped up the dog and ran back into the vet’s office. Stiles had ran in front of Derek to open up the door so that the male wouldn’t have to bother with being in the pouring rain, holding a dog, and trying to get inside. Stiles watched Derek fly past him and then he stopped for a moment. 

He didn’t remember the dog being that friendly when he tried to get him into the car, and he didn’t remember the dog barking at them. Did the dog even care? Stiles thought as he slowly closed the door to walk into the room where Derek was looking at the dog. It looked like the dark-haired male had a handle on things and that made Stiles realized how poorly he had reacted with the animal. 

The brown-haired male walked into the room where Derek had the dog up on the table while trying to see if the blood was continuously falling or not because it would be to stop the bleeding first before he could do anything else. Stiles’ noted this as he looked at the blood on the door and saw that it was just a few cuts from probably the rocks. The brown-haired male walked over to the dog to see if there was anything else that he could see when suddenly the animal flipped out. He started to bark tumultuously at the younger male trying to get closer to him to help. Stiles’ automatically flung his hands up into the air as if the dog was a cop. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Derek said as he looked up at Stiles who was having a showdown with the dog. 

“He just thinks you’re the most horrible person alive.” A smile played upon Derek’s lips as he looked up at Stiles. Stiles at first wondered why Derek would say something on that level of mean when he realized that Derek was playing. 

“I could be. You know.” Stiles stated twitched his nose and bit his lip…menacingly. He was terrifying. Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles trying to be intimidating when he pat the top of the dog’s head. The dog whimpered as he nuzzled his head into the large hand and then licked the palm. 

“He’ll need a splint, and I’ve done them enough so this won’t be a problem.” Derek stated as he leaned away from the dog to give Stiles his attention instead. He made eye contact with the fawn eyes of Stiles, and he gave the shorter male a soft smile. 

“You on the other hand should put on a different shirt. There’s one in the back on the shelf.” Derek gestured just as Stiles’ tongue lightly brushed against the inside of his bottom lip to then give Derek a nod that he understood. He briefly looked down at his clothes to realize how drenched he appeared, but to him he felt dry. It was most likely the adrenaline pumping through his veins from the thought of almost killing a dog. 

“Right. I’ll be back.” He said. Stiles turned around and brought his thumb up to his mouth to nip at the tip as he headed into the backroom that Derek gestured to with his head. The brown-haired male walked into the backroom to close the door behind him and see a white shirt folded neatly on the middle shelf. Did it belong to Derek? Did it belong to the owner? Stiles wondered for a minute as he put the shirt close to his nose to smell only a very faint smell of dog. Work clothes? Stiles questioned as he took his drenched shirt to throw it on the ground. A loud squish echoed in the polar room. It was only then did Stiles realize how cold the room was and feverishly put the shirt on to his body. It was a long sleeve shirt and it was bigger on him, but it was a crew cut which had to have meant that it was Derek’s. 

Not that Stiles noticed that he wore crew cut shirt today. 

The brown-haired male rose an eyebrow at the thought of if he was noticing Derek more than the others at the school. Had he been? Well, there was no need to figure out why as he had to move on or else Derek would think that he fell in the room or something. That was if Derek cared. Would he care? Ow. Stiles thought as he told himself not to indulge on the interest of Derek Hale. 

When Stiles opened the door he saw Derek putting on the split for the dog and he cut a piece of the bandage. As he cut the piece he gingerly placed it around the dog’s leg only to then set it down next to the supplies that he used to splint the dog’s leg. So he was at least a bit caring. Stiles thought as he walked next to Derek, but he kept his eyes on the dog in front of them. The dog that he had hit and he couldn’t do anything about. The thoughts that Stiles was having lead him to let out a silent sigh.

“Thanks. I had no idea what to do.” Stiles said as he then looked over at Derek who felt the gaze on him and turned his attention over to Stiles. Derek didn’t have the usual scorn on his face because to him it wasn’t new for Stiles to not know what to do. But that was thing that Derek knew about Stiles. He would find a way to figure out what to do or a way to achieve the goal. He never gave up. 

“But you did.” Derek stated simply as he turned his attention away from Stiles. He couldn’t let on that he knew more about Stiles then the day that he had with him because he felt that he should keep it a secret of what was going on until at least he knew what was going on. How long would that be though?

“You brought him to me who knew what to do. You could have just left him on the side of the road.” Derek explained himself as he then looked over to meet Stiles’ eyes for a brief moment only for Stiles to turn his attention away from Derek. 

“I hate that feeling though.” Stiles enunciated as if he was fighting against the words that were coming out of his mouth. The brown-haired male placed on arm on top of the table to lean on his elbow. His body faced Derek while his attention was on his hands that were twirling around each other. 

“I hate the feeling of not being able to do anything….Being useless.” Stiles wouldn’t look up at Derek for a while and Derek didn’t know what to say to that because he was incredulous to the fact that Stiles would feel that way. Perhaps he didn’t know Stiles as much as Scott or Allison or even Lydia, but he thought that Stiles thought of himself as some God or a werewolf expert. Stiles was not the most manliness of men, nor could he wield a weapon but…Stiles was the one that saved them both in the pool. Derek remembered with bitterness as the kanima got him and he needed to rely on Stiles.

“You’re far from useless.” Derek stated as this mushy stuff wasn’t his area, but perhaps that was all that Stiles needed to stop having this kicked puppy look on his face. Stiles’ upper lip only curled slightly at what Derek said making the dark-haired male sigh. He placed his own arm on the table to lean into Stiles as he forced the younger to look at him. 

“I know useless, and you are not.” It tortured him to say it…but it was true. He knew who was useless. He remembered what it felt to be powerless. He remembered everything. 

“Geeze. No need to be sour about it.” Stiles spoke as he reached over to softly punch Derek in the arm. Derek chuckled at the closer reference that the other Stiles had for him and it brought him out of the memory of the Hale house burning, and him left in the memories of feeling the disparity for living. The dark-haired male then turned back to the dog and glanced over at Stiles.  
“I bet he’ll let you touch him.” 

“Sorry. But I’m not in the business of getting my hand bit off today.” Stiles retorted and Derek sucked in a load of air through his nose to exhale it quickly to create a huff noise. The brown-haired male took it as a response to being annoying only to feel Derek grab on to his hand to place it softly on the dog’s side. The fur was soft to the touch and Derek slowly removed his hand from Stiles’ wrist. His larger and rougher hands leaving a burning trail along Stiles’ skin as the warmth slowly lingered then left. 

“And what if I was bit?” 

“I wouldn’t have let that happen.”


End file.
